Talk:Peace Island Times
Neutral government? To be honest, that one made me laugh.. :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:48, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Well, this is all copied from the conversation. Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 17:10, December 1, 2012 (UTC) :How so? I mean neutral in public affairs and generally not corrupt. — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 17:13, December 1, 2012 (UTC) ::I know, but the combination of "neutral" and "government" sounds rather.. A Government always chooses sides; that's what political parties are for :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:14, December 2, 2012 (UTC) :::I like to think not with libertarianism. :) — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 23:54, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Writers Would anyone like to write articles for the Peace Island Times or open up your own section? ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 18:31, December 1, 2012 (UTC) I might write short articles for this paper, my longer ones are for the LT and the LFT. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 18:37, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Okay, do you want a small section? ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 18:51, December 1, 2012 (UTC) No it'll be fine to write in the main of the page. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 19:09, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Feel free to write some articles. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 19:15, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Could I create a character to serve as an editor, if I wanted? :) — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 02:41, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Actually, i'm hiring noone on the newspapers' first day. Sorry. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 07:35, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Or the second day :P ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 09:23, December 2, 2012 (UTC) There are many family members of Jhon Lewis (see at this page: Lewis Family) without a page. Can I create a page for them as journalist in Lovia and outside Lovia? He or she also works for this newspaper? Wabba The I (talk) 18:34, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Colleague or competitor? Is PIT intended to cover nation-wide news or just local news? In which case the Novine has a new competitor :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:28, December 2, 2012 (UTC) It will be nationwide, like TNCT. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 17:09, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Okay, then I'll have nothing to fear :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:25, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Anyway, the nation of hurbanova does not exist anymore. Btw, I thought you requested an infinite block in that trial? ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 17:37, December 2, 2012 (UTC) No, but the Novine remains as our local newspaper :) No. Actually, I was blocked myself in that trial for two or three weeks :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:41, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Okay, but on the Alexandru Latin Trial you requested an infinite block and said you would never come back. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 19:46, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah, that's right :P That was just to annoy Dimitri because I knew he would never do that to keep the appearance of a well-functioning and fair judicial system :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:53, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Annoying the king should be against the law. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 08:10, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Hhaah, believe me, he deserved it at the time :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:28, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Now you've said that, you'll have to hope the king won't come back. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' 15:59, December 3, 2012 (UTC) No, he agrees with me and he already gave his apology some time ago :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:26, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Let's ban ... ... the Peace Island Times! Hahah :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:24, December 3, 2012 (UTC) No way. Ummm, Mr Hoffmann, I was wondering if you could bring your land army in, :P ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' 17:41, December 3, 2012 (UTC) :I get that there isn't much distinction between in-universe fiction and the wiki (sadly) on Wikination, but you took a sledgehammer to the fourth wall. :P — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 20:38, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Subscribe If you would like a weekly newsletter delivered to your talk page and want to subscribe, please ask below and we will know wether to send you the newsletter or not. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 10:56, December 22, 2012 (UTC) :I subscribe! :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:03, December 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay. Your first news will be sent on the 26th December due to our christmas closing break. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 11:10, December 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Okay :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:22, December 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Okay. Oos, you should close ccpl's website over christmas. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 17:10, December 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::Haha, theoretically, I could add that to the parameter, but it'll be a difficult thing to do :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:59, December 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yep. There's not much time now either. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP '' ''' 18:01, December 23, 2012 (UTC)